A Wedding to Remember
by Crack4sure
Summary: It seems a wedding is in order, but who's is it? Dotty all the way this time! Don't forget to R/R!


[A/N] I love a good wedding that's for sure. Hope you like this one, Dotty all the way this time!

Also in this time-line **two years** have passed since the last time Dom and Letty have seen each other and the heist in FF5, then maybe 6 or 7 months until the **very** end of FF5 (you know that scene with Hobbs). And maybe a few more months here an there. Let's say It's been **three years**.

And last but not least, I have included links to what I envision them wearing at the bottom.

Thanks, and don't forget to R/R!

* * *

><p>"I'm getting married this weekend."<p>

"Oh?" Letty laughed. Of course Gisele was getting married. Her newest friend was an unending treasure trove of unexpected and impulsive.

"Yeah, I guess I never mentioned that I had a boyfriend. Or, _fiance_," It was now Gisele's turn to giggle, "Do you want to come. It's pretty informal, but I'd love to have as many people on my side as possible."

"On your side? It's not a competition," Letty raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow.

"It's always a competition," Gisele's smirk was infectious.

Germany was supposed to just be another job for Letty. A stop over on her never ending string of jobs. Gisele had been on her team, doing reconnaissance for the weapons convoys. She instantly hated Gisele and that hate was mutual, but over time they got on perfectly. It's like that saying 'Once you get to know her, you'll love her', but it was more like 'She's kind of a bitch, but you get used to it'. And that's what they did, they got used to each other and they learned they could both get hot headed and crazy about the same stuff.

They'd been friends ever since.

"Yeah, I'm not really one for weddings, they just sort of...," Letty lazily trailed off as she and Gisele continued to window shop.

"I never did ask, because we were rocky at first, but now, well you know. But sometimes I see you with a wedding ring and sometimes I don't," Gisele was never one to mince her words.

"The root of my dislike for weddings. I am - er - was married. He died. We both saw it coming, cancer," Letty sighed. She didn't like to think about Marcus, "I miss him, he was a great guy. And I know I need to stop wearing the ring, but damn did he have good taste in diamonds."

It was Gisele's turn to laugh.

"Do you know the worst part," Letty waited for Gisele to nod, "I miss him, but not in the way you're supposed to miss a husband. He wasn't my 'the one' he was the one at the time. And I think we both knew it. What's the saying some loves are epics and some are just chapters. Marcus was a chapter in my life. I don't regret it, but he wasn't the one that got away."

Gisele nodded again, Letty didn't reveal much about her past. In fact all Gisele knew was Letty was American and damn could she race a car. Letty was a friend and so she refrained from doing her usual background check. Gisele could tell by the way Letty wistfully looked off that there _was_ someone who got away. But Gisele was done pushing their friendship for the day.

"Oh! That's it, those are the ones," Gisele practically yelled and Letty was shocked out of her reverie, "Those shoes will look perfect with my wedding dress. So what are you wearing to my wedding? I'm sure we could find you a new fling to go with too, I'm sure the flavor of the week has already moved on."

Gisele would tease Letty about her men. Because Letty had a lot of them.

"Hey, if they could keep up, I'd keep them around," Letty smirked. She knew she loved men, and by men she meant sex. "I'm not apologizing for wanting what I want."

They both laughed deep throaty laughs, off to go spend the money that burned holes in both of their pockets.

* * *

><p>When Gisele had said informal, she could not have been further from the truth. She knew when Gisele had told her it was an evening wedding, black tie none the less, Letty was in for one classy affair.<p>

And God could Gisele throw a party.

Letty arrived at the beautiful and intimate cathedral hours before the service was to begin. Upon Gisele's request Letty was there to help her with any last minute touches. Gisele had disregarded certain traditions, both her and her mysterious finance lacked a wedding party. Gisele was just as guarded as Letty and had let little on her impending nuptials slip - including the name of her soon to be husband.

"Oh, thank god you're here," Gisele jumped on Letty when she entered the dressing room.

Gisele was a vision. Shrouded in lace with cap sleeve, and a completely bare back. She was a sight to behold.

"I can't seem to get the last clasp on my shoes," Gisele gingerly pointed down to her satin sliver heels.

"You dragged me out here hours early in a dress, to help you with your shoes," Letty was nothing if not miffed, "You look stunning by the way, not that you need me to tell you that."

"No. But I appreciate the sentiment. You clean up pretty nice grease monkey," Gisele sneered in a teasing tone.

Letty had changed in the almost decade since her time in LA. And she had drastically changed after Dom had left her - at least in the way she dressed. She learned pretty quickly that you can get a lot by putting on a dress. She was sure her younger self would look on her with disgust, but in her older age Letty enjoyed the finer things. Enjoyed everything she never had as a kid.

She was dressed in a brilliant emerald green dress. With sleeves just covering her elbows and a deep V that would make any man blush. She had on a simple gold chain and a black clutch. She kept her dog tags, with the added wedding ring in her small clutch - unable to part with the emblems of major parts of her life.

"Hmmpff, now which shoe was it," Letty knelt down gingerly to finish up the final touch to Gisele's ensemble.

"We look good, maybe we should run off together and leave Han in the dust," Gisele laughed again as she looked at the pair of them, but Letty's ears perked at a familiar name. Letty brushed it off, there was no way that life had caught up with her, but she remained curious.

"So how was it that you, and Han did you say it was, end up here in Berlin," Letty tried to probe into some of the private life or a friend that she knew nothing about.

"No reason really, we're just knocking placed off of our list," Gisele shrugged unaware of Letty's gnawing curiosity, "Come on I'll introduce you to the luckiest man in the world,"

"Isn't it bad luck to see the groom before the big day," Letty laughed as she was drug along by the tall woman.

"I'm not one for tradition," and she winked.

They walked down the hall decked out in the finest attire, dripping in gold and money. The lives that everyone dreamed of. She saw the back of his head before they approached him and Letty's stomach turned into knots. The life she had abandoned years before was slowly creeping up on her. Gisele tapped him on his shoulder and he turned as suavely as possible.

But as Han turned, he caught a look at his beautiful bride, but even more stunning was the woman that stood beside her. He dropped his back of pretzels with his mouth slightly agape.

"Now here I am thinking you're excited to marry me and all you can do is snack on food," Gisele chided him good naturedly.

"Smoker," Letty breathed it out looking into Han's eyes.

"Yeah, well former...," Gisele said as she looked between the two. She was about to ask another question, "Oh damn, I forgot my garter, be right back."

She kissed Han on the cheek and rushed back down the hall.

Letty reached down and picked up the back of pretzels, grabbing one before handing them back to Han. She remembered late nights when she would sneak out with Han in the hot Dominican weather to take a sweet drag of cigarette. Dom had hated the smell of smoke, so it was their little secret. The former smoker and the secret smoker would sit silently on the coastline talking of everything and anything. A fast friendship was formed in secret over secrets.

The look of shock had left Han's face, replaced with his ever present playful nonchalance.

"Now, I was told you were dead Ms. Ortiz," Han smirked, tossing a pretzel in his mouth.

"Actually, it's Aames now," she challenged his nonchalance with the truth. Leticia Ortiz was no more - Aames was what she went by now. It had been Marcus's last name and after he died she adopted. If she couldn't honor him in life, she'd honor his name in death - in the seedy underground she was apart of.

Han laughed. She was always this brazen. He wasted no time in embracing her in a hug. They had shared few in the time they had known each other, but if there was ever a time, now was it.

They pulled out of the embrace and silence buzzed in the air around them.

"So, Han is getting married. To Gisele no less. How is it that she never mentioned you," Letty smirked at Han in his tux, with slicked back hair.

"She never mentioned you either, a friend from a job was all I got out of her. She is something else that's for sure," he smiled wistfully thinking of his future bride.

"Ah, so she was part of the Rio heist. Things are clicking into place," a light-bulb went off in her had, slowly connecting the dots of the past three years.

Han looked shocked. But then this was Letty, she always had her finger on the pulse, no matter how seedy the subject was.

She took in his look of surprise, when the pitter-patter of well heeled feet came back into earshot.

"We'll talk later," and she meant it. She had a million questions. We're Dom and Mia coming? Should she run now, or finally face up to years of playing dead.

* * *

><p>She saw blue sequin-clad woman walk down the center aisle. Coddling a small girl dressed in the frilliest of pink dresses. Mia looked like a vision as a mother and a gorgeous one at that. Brian jogged behind her taking the baby out of her arms and running back to the car with the baby.<p>

"The wedding doesn't start for two hour you know," Letty emerged form the side aisle looking straight ahead at her oldest friend.

Mia looked shocked and happy and angry all at once.

"You know me, early bird get the worm, plus TT was fussy," Mia explained holding in all the emotions preparing to burst out of her.

Letty remained at a safe distance from the younger Toretto, even with her small frame, the girl packed a punch.

"TT?" An odd name for a little girl she thought.

"Leticia Toretto O'Connor," Mia breathed it out, finally letting a tear spill down her face, "She's named after her aunt that died".

They two women finally embraced. Twenty plus years of friendship and they had put each other through a lot. This was just another blow they knew they would get over.

"Leticia Ortiz, are you in a dress at a wedding, in the middle of Germany?"

"Apparently we have friends in common. That beautiful baby is named after me? Why I am honored."

They sat down in one of the pews and both spilled everything that had happened. Mia detailed Dom's rampage after her death, the heists, the rise and fall of his romance with Elena, Brian, Vince her beautiful baby and how they ended up here. She spared no details as painful as they were.

Letty was less inclined to reveal all her indiscretions in the past years. But she laid it all on the line for Mia. Her death, undercover life, odd jobs here and there, her marriage, but she never did say why she never came back. And Mia for once didn't push it.

The exhaled a breath that encapsulated years of living on the edge.

"He's coming you know."

And the moment was finally broken. They realized beyond missing each other with all their hearts that the last three, five, even ten years of their lives had been full of heartbreak and triumph.

"I figured as much. I bet that baby has him wrapped around her little fingers," Letty let out a sharp laugh. Dom had always been a softie when it came to kids. He had always expressed how he wanted them someday - someday with her.

And boy did that man have the best timing in the world.

He walked into the intimate cathedral with the little girl cradled in his arms. She cooed at the sight of her mother standing in the aisle, with a lavish Letty shrinking behind her.

He would have dropped the baby in surprise and anger if her happy gurgle hadn't shaken him out of it. And she stood there still.

"Come on baby girl, Uncle Dom and your beloved namesake have some punches to throw," Mia scooped up her darling girl and went off to find her husband.

* * *

><p>She was everything he could have imagined and more. She looked like everything and nothing he remembered.<p>

"I know, I clean up nice," she tried to cover up her nervous stutter in humor.

"That's all you have to say to me?" Dom wasn't buying any of it.

They remained far apart. Both feeling as if they would have to wade across oceans to reach one another. So they remained planted at a distance.

"I-," but she was interrupted when Gisele burst into the room.

"Letty can you believe it, married in less than an hour. Guests will be arriving soon so feel free to mingle," she winked. Spinning around she caught eyes with Dom. She walked over to him and kissed him gingerly on the cheek. "It's been too long Dom."

"Are you kidding me?", Gisele was taken back by his sudden outburst.

"Dom-"

"You knew Letty was alive and you didn't say anything," He clenched and fumed in his tux.

"Letty-. Leticia Oritz? I only know," now pointing and the petrified Letty, "a Leticia Aames."

Dom deflated at the mention of a new name and stormed out.

"Letty, I-," Gisele stammered out.

"Gisele, today is your day. We'll explain later and it doesn't matter. Go get Han and prepare for the best day of your life, I'll get Dom," Letty rushed off, leaving a confused and annoyed Gisele to seek answers from her fiance.

* * *

><p>She found him sitting in the driver's seat of his car. Beautiful Detroit steel roared around him. She slipped into the passenger seat noting that he had yet to drive away in anger.<p>

"I died. And I needed to stay dead for a while, for everyone's sake. But then it became easier and I wasn't anybody. I didn't belong to anybody. I wasn't a part of anyone's memories or lives. I was just Letty for once. And it was raw and painful and beautiful. And I heard about Rio and I knew it was time for me to move on, because even if you hadn't, you should have. I'm not your other half anymore, and you're not my other half. We've both moved on, moved forward, moved backward and it seems we've both come into a lot of cash."

He grunted at her last statement refusing to look her in the eyes, but remained still waiting for her to continue.

"And I regret a lot of decisions in my life, but dying wasn't one of them. Yes, I should have told everyone at some point because these things always bite you in the ass. But I've always been selfish, I needed this time to be just me."

She would have continued to explain. Trying to put words into the years apart. To explain away all transgressions they had committed.

But in an instant he pulled her clear across the bench seat and pushed his mouth against hers. It wasn't soft and gentle, or smooth and demanding. It was rough and desperate.

"You've never been selfish Letty," he breathed the sentiment into her ear as he rediscovered the contours of her face, running his hand through her hair.

He regretfully pulled away from the embrace to fully examine her. She had always looked beautiful to her, but he never knew seeing her dressed to kill like this would have such an effect on him. He shifted uncomfortable at the growing pressure in his trousers as she stared at him.

"Always thinking with your head I see," She laughed. A full bodied laugh that he didn't know he had missed so much in their years apart.

"Only with you, always," And he smiled like he hadn't smiled in years.

Things between them would always be problematic, but right in that instant he knew he would try until the day he died to make things work.

"So, Ms. Aames was it?"

He tried not to let his jealousy seethe through his words, but it was hard. They had never been each others, one and only. But it had hurt to know her bed was not cold in the last three years. Though his bed remained warm in those last few years, his masculine pride would not let it slide.

She thought about lying, and though she knew she could get away with it, there was no use in keeping this from him.

She opened up her clutch, dumping out the change and makeup that resided inside. Until her dog tags fell atop her small pile of stuff. She picked them up letting the two tags and the ring fall to the bottom.

"His name was Marcus, and he was a good man. I think you two would have liked each other. Both utter gear-heads. He died about 5 months back," she didn't mean to choke up at the mention of him, but they had been kindred spirits. Still mindlessly pining for something else in their lives - for her it was a lost love and for him the memories that a shortened life wouldn't allow. But they both found comfort in each others arms and that was enough, "I won't lie and say I didn't love him, because I did, but it was a short lived love. He was dying when we met and I knew what I was getting into."

Dom nodded, trying to swallow her words. She had loved another man, then again he had loved another woman.

"I think we can both be absolved of any trespasses in the others absence," and he meant it. He had grown up in the last decade, and knew that staying angry at the woman he loved was more lost time.

It was an olive branch and they both greedily agreed to accept it.

Letty nodded, almost laughing at how mature they had become.

"It's a nice rock, but I think I can do better," of course Dom remained the cocky kid she met when she was 13. But in that statement was a promise of a future.

He got out of the car and walked around to her door. Opened it and bowed as she took his hand to exit.

"We have a wedding to attend, would your care to be my date?"

And he smiled like they were teenagers all over again. There was no need to start over, they enjoyed the bumps in their long road together, it made the drive all the more exciting.

She nodded slipping her arm around his back, kissing him one more time before they ventured back to the church.

As the doors loomed in front of them and the faint sound of a screaming child could be heard, they knew they might get it right this time around.

* * *

><p>DONEZO, woop woop! Here are the dresses I imagine in my head.<p>

Gisele's wedding dress - cn1[dot]kaboodle[dot]com/hi/img/c/0/0/78/e/AAAADAo3AlsAAAAAAHjhlg[dot]jpg?v=1255127919000

Letty's gown - fashionforlunch[dot]com/wp-content/uploads/2009/11/Nicola-Roberts-blog[dot]jpg

Mia's gown - www[dot]glamour[dot]com/fashion/blogs/slaves-to-fashion/2011/11/03/1104rosario-dawson-diane-von-furstenberg_


End file.
